


Master of Touch

by forestfairyunicorn



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestfairyunicorn/pseuds/forestfairyunicorn
Summary: Post ending to Chapter 8 of "Green is the New Red" by B_Dazzled."it was in his own privacy that he can let loose his emotions with this wife."
Relationships: horde prime/Original female character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Master of Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Dazzled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Dazzled/gifts).



> I was inspired to do a smut scene that takes place after Chapter 8 of B_Dazzled's fic [Green is the New Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398431/chapters/50977855) ((Warning: massive pain, massive delights, basically a Bad Time, but so so good)) 
> 
> Tallulah is my OC who's introduced in Chapter 4.

It has been a long while.

Tallulah is one of Horde Prime’s longest wives, a fact that sometimes mean seniority over some of the admittedly brattier wives, but mostly a comfort to the newer ones. Like Entrapta.

A darling who is in over her pretty elongated hair on her head.

Tallulah never desired to be Empress. That’s one reason why Horde Prime keeps her around. Another is because she’s a very, very good massager.

Practiced tentacles massaged tense muscles, her husband groaned under her touch. Soft and firm. Her fingers traced along his lines, dancing and fluttering.

When he answered her question, Tallulah saw the hurt man. The Emperor’s mask temporarily off, but the complex man is still there even when the mask is on.

Tallulah doesn’t blurt out that secret, but she’ll drop hints to the skittish wives and lovers. If only to calm them down and not hurt themselves, the poor things.

“You know, it wouldn't kill you to show some small bit of genuine emotion now and again. All this acting, playing. The hot and cold... would it be so bad if you did fall in love with your Empress?” 

All four eyes studied his reflection and once more a claw rose to touch that thin, ancient scar on his face. 

"Yes. It would," he answered darkly, "it really would."

Tallulah leaned forward, breasts pressing against his skin as she kissed the scar. “It is a tragedy, darling. No one would fault you for grieving from time to time.” Her tentacles slowly resumed the administrations, returning warmth and strength to his body.

Whatever the Emperor was about to say turned into sighs as Tallulah continued her touch. Lips gently peppering his face, breasts against his chest, fingers dancing along skin, tentacles still kneading.

“It’s been a long while, Anillis,” she whispered, her lips at his ears. The man shivered, involuntary, but he replied, “I know.”

“I can continue to wait, but I’ll confess, it’s not my best virtue.” A chuckle. “Judging by the familiar pressure, I don’t think a certain member of your Court is also patient.”

He should be annoyed, but really, it was a bit funny. The Emperor allowed a dark chuckle before kissing his wife. Soft sighs, velvet touch, and she moved down, pressing her lips to his flesh, hands on his thighs and pushing them apart.

“Let me continue, my Emperor.” Tallulah smirked as she brushed aside the cloth covering his member. The Emperor groaned at the continued touch, and at the sight: his wife giving a brief kiss at the tip, her breasts enveloping the cock in soft pitch black and star-patterned warmth. A series of kisses along his member, and her breasts shifting in a rhythm.

It was almost too much.

He placed a kiss to a nearby tentacle, almost reverently, but really, he missed her touch.

Tallulah was a master at touch. Especially at sex. Which was one of the many reasons he kept her as a wife: placating the new spouses, his personal massager, and a willing sexual partner in relieving stress when the mood afflicts him.

A twitch, a flick, a pressing, and he came, lost in the euphoria of her touch. When he surfaced, he saw the adoring magenta eyes and the plump lips.

Vigor returning, he growled, clutching her and kissing her, flesh to flesh. He nipped at her skin, two eyes shut in ecstasy and two others looking at her. He moved to her breasts, licking and kissing while his hands clutch and knead. Soft sighs and whimpers and gasps graced his ears. Hands still on his skin, tentacles also gripping and writhing, he nudged a hand down to her core, laughing darkly at her writhing.

Soon, he felt himself hard again, and with a hip grind, he found his way into said core, and Tallulah shouted a euphoric phrase as she pressed him closer.

Flesh and flesh, skin on skin, they were rough, they were gentle, it was in his own privacy that he can let loose his emotions with this wife.

He would never do this with anyone else, or so he believed.


End file.
